Justice Riders
by Mr.unknow
Summary: Summery inside. Kamen rider kuuga and Agito within the Young justice universe, riding and fighting. Kuuga(oc) -x- Kivala(oc), Agito(oc) -x- Female Rider? (Artemis) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

What's up everybody, Mr. unknown here giving you a new story I wrote by myself, as this going off to a friend who help have some ideas, KoutaUzumaki808. If you don't know who he is check him out if you like, he got a kamen rider story going as well so give him some or a lot of support as readers like you that help us do what we need to do. So without further ado my thoughts, take us out.

 **You got it, one disclaimer and warning coming up**

 **Disclaimer & Warning:**

 **We do not own Young justice or any kamen rider series, We do not plan to make money off of this in any way, shape, or form. We do not make fun of people just ourselfs and the characters.**

 **We will not listen read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic of "Critic Unite", we do not like your kind of judging of any sort as if they are closely to cyber-bullying... so watch yourself or else. This story is rated "T" for the time being.**

Please read, review, and I hope you guys enjoy this story of mine.

* * *

-Summery-

When unknown creatures, Unidentified Life Forms, and other monsters started to attack humanity as the heroes of the justice league did not know what to do and a team of sidekicks doing all they can to stop it, until masked figures came forth and combat against these forces, known to their name that been given to them as the world knew them as, Kamen Riders.

As stories were told and question was spoken of who are they, why are they here as the answers are simple. They are heroes, and they want to make the world a better place.

When Dark forces up rise the kamen riders are there to fight by your side.

Henshin!

-pairing-

(CJ) Kuuga -x- (Joo) kivala

(John) Agito -x- (?) Rider?

-Story start-

Time of night as a laughing couple walking downs a park path, as the man whisper in his lady friend's ear, her face turn red as she smiled. As the man trip over his own feet they lady just laugh at his fall, as they seem out of place to the smell on the man's breath and the lady's they had a few too many.

Patting himself down as nothing had happen as the couple join together as the lady rested her head on the man's shoulder, without them noticing, a creature of white fur, bright yellow eyes and to its body shape was humanoid, as stepping into the light show a show leopard creature, or to the news, an Unknown.

As the unknown watches the couple were about to be out of site raise his arms and hand as he did a pray to have permission to kill as he trace his hand into a cross, as halo from above its head shine as it pull out a weapon of sort from it, as it held in its hand an hatchet.

As the couples were about gone, the unknown took action as it pop out from the tree and ran at the couple, but was stop in its tracks by a fist to its face.

Landed on the rocks and dirt, the unknown looks up and see who dares stop him from complete his task. To his site sees a red warrior to his head piece looking like a stag beetle, and a belt with a stone piece center glowing red.

As the unknown look to where the couple was at to see them long gone, see he fail at his task and saw the warrior in front of him isn't his primary adjective, getting to its feet and about to run away until a figure stood in its way.

Stand around like the red warrior, has gold plated armor to the looks of it with two long horn on its head looking more of a creature of legends. Surprise to see the golden warrior as the unknown said, " **Agito**."

The now known gold warrior, Agito, took step to the unknown creature and soon enough they two went at each other, as the unknown throw the first punch, being block by Agito as he counter to a punch of his own follow by a another.

The unknown stumble back from its hits as it was about to charge at its pray until it got a spin kick from the red warrior from behind. As the unknown crash down, as Agito look to the red warrior and said, "Kuuga, this is my fight."

"That doesn't mean I can't help, can I?"

The unknown getting up again but with its weapon in his hands, turn around to strike kuuga, back away from the slash, and put up his arms the block the 2nd, Struggling with the creature as Agito came around and kick it off of Kuuga.

"These creature are stronger than the Gurongi, or did you forget that?" as Agito said as he back away from the unknown as it try to strike him, countering with a kick and a few punches at its chest.

Kuuga came up and elbow it in its rib and said, "That doesn't mean I'm helpless or did you forget I've been doing this longer than you have."

Agito kick the unknown against a tree and said, "I know, ichigo-sensei help you grow with your power, but that don't mean you can take on the whole world."

Kuuga walk up to Agito and said, "Come on, don't be so series about all this."

As the unknown just about had it with the two warriors as he look at them and roar out as it charge but then before he could get close, kuuga made the first hit by a kick to its chest.

As a mark of death appeared on its chest, it growl in pain as it was able to hold it off, but he could not stop as what was going to happen next.

As Agito stood in front of it as two more set of horn sprang out from the two huge ones as he took a stands as a glowing symbol appeared below him, showing his mark, as it started to be absorbed into Agito's feet as they glowed as well. Leaping into the air and came down a swift kick to the unknown in the same spot where the mark lays.

The unknown flow back cried out in pain as before it fell into the pond area, and then-

 **Ka-boom!**

Flames erupted from the water before dying down, as agito stood there as he watch it, the other horns re-tracked back now only being just a set of horns again.

Kuuga came up and said, "Another job well done." Patted Agito shoulder and put his hand at his sides.

Agito sighed as he walk off with kuuga look to him then back where the unknown fell then back again to Agito and said, "W-wait up."

Walking out of the park to a street where two bikes are park as one was Silver Honda VTR1000F (VTR for short) custom build, Titanium alloy parts light but strong, and fast, going from 0 to 120 in 4 seconds flat with top speed to 300 km.

The 2nd bike is an, TryChaser 2000 elite, one of motorcycle police first choice for a hot pursuit case, to a normal Trychaser given to local highway patrol, the Elite was built for hard abuse rides off road and on to the top speed 290 km.

As Agito headed off to the VTR, as his person became haze with a flash of light, No longer standing at Agito, but a Caucasian person that stood about 5'7, looking about 16 years old with dark brown hair, navy blue eyes wearing warn jeans as it lost it nice blue color, a gray muscle shirt as over it a gray zipper hoody with it zip down half way, dark blue running shoes, and around both hands were wrapping that wrap around 3 fingers with the tips of the index and thumb sticking out.

"Hold up John," as Kuuga said as his body shiver like a mirages before it fades away as stood there a Korean teenager about 16 to 17 years old with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a black long-sleeve muscle shirt under a white jacket and fingerless gloves with jeans and red shoes and fingerless gloves.

John didn't stop until he reach his ride as he got on it as he put on his helmet, turns the keys, and rev up the engine before driving off, the other teen got on his ride, as he put on his head gear as well, and kick start it and follow behind the rider.

After 20 minutes of driving, John started to slow down as he came to an empty area that uses to be warehouse storage, but now it's a rundown build. Coming to a stop as he kill the engine, and took off his helmet and look to the side to see a set of flowers were place there under a single light that wasn't burn out yet.

As the rider behind John came pulling up and kill his engine and he saw what John looking. Sad to see as John look to the place where someone had died, as John got off his ride, and place down his helmet before walk up to it and kneeling down before the site and bow his head.

As the rider gave a sigh and took off his helmet as he got off his ride and walk over next to him, kneeling down as well. As to the site a photo was there to man looking in his 40's and was looking Caucasian, with a name below on the photo

'Robert Turner 1969-2008'

John's father, died two years ago for something he thought he could stop, but even with power he could not stop it from happening. As the Korean teen gave a nodded as he pated John's back and said, "It's not your fault you know. Thing happen, even to the best of us."

John didn't say anything when he raises his head and then spoken, "Easy for you CJ, you had nothing to lose… I did."

John rose up and said, "I lost my memories, my father, my home, what left?" CJ took a moment to think about it as he stood up as he said, "I really don't know."

John turns around and headed to his ride CJ turn to his partner and said, "Where you're going?"

John pull something out from his pocket as it was a photo of a young woman holding a small baby in her arms and said, "To find what I have left… I'm going back… back home, Gotham."

AS John put away the photo as he walk over to his ride as he picks up his helmet before setting down on his bike.

Before he could put it on, CJ walk over and said, "Mine if I Tag along? It wouldn't be the same without you, and us kamen rider has to ride together, right?"

John stop as he was about to put on his helmet as he took the time to think as he said, "Your choice." Putting on his helmet before reviving up the engine and said, "Just don't fall behind too much."

CJ just laugh at that and said, "I can keep up, and then some." Getting on his bike as he put on his helmet before kick starting it and soon enough both riders rode out into the darkness of night.

As the light over the site started to blink and soon it burnt out as the only light to be seen was the moon light reflexing on the photo.

Scene goes dark-

-2 Week later-

Off the port of Rhode Island Out at a ship yard, as cargo and transport ships came and gone.

Coming in port was S.S willow as it seems to be an old transport ship that not only hold people but vehicles as well to the ramp on it shows.

Stops and after sometime the ramps lowers down as someone at the control switch on the port side of the ship, watch it as it did, soon touch ground, looking over his shoulder and said, "Alright, roll them out."

Soon enough the sound of engines were heard ad two motorcycles were riding off the boat, as the VTR came off, with the Trychaser following, but then CJ pull over to close to the guy as he lifts up his visor as he look to the guy and said, "Thanks Sam, I'll be sure to give you a present on Christmas."

"Don't worry about, kid. Just be sure you two know what you're doing," as Sam said to CJ, he just nodded as he close his visor and drive off following behind John once more.

As the guy sighed and said, "Those two are a hand full… Alright let's unload cargo."

-With both riders-

AS both riders, drove up state taking road near the sea. CJ catch up behind following in a slip stream, he rev up as he pull off and pull ahead of his friend.

John smile under his helmet soon revving up his engine as well as brought up to speed as well and cruse pass CJ. Soon it became a race of sort, soon passing upcoming vehicles, moving pass them by like they were at a standstill.

After a hour driving as the both riders were steading their turns on the curve roads, AS the wind blow by, a feeling struck John, feeling something un-natural, out of place as he felt the wind blow against him, he look to the waters over on his right, to show the water were clam, silent… something was up.

Looking down the road, as John focus his mind as a light glowed around him, sense a disturbance, looking ahead at the town ahead, looking pass the buildings, the business, the signs, and soon came up to a factory as a sight of a twister under a cloudless sky.

John snapping out of it, as he shook his head, rev up his engines and drove off the exit as CJ saw this and said, "Once again, is it an unknown this time?" Following and off exit as well

-At happy harbor factory-

At the factory things were getting rough.

As a Teen came flying out of the factory by a tornado of some sort, he landed a bit hard and groan in pain.

Inside the plant, a robotic being with red armor plating and electric power cable on his shoulders running down his arms, looking at the work he did with the kid he sent flying out, he turn his attention to two teens coming at him as one was a girl with green skin and red hair, and the other a tan skin guy with white hair.

As the robotic being shot forth from the palm of his hands mini twisters, hit the teen back as the tan skin kid went flying into a support pillar and the girl landed on top of some barrels.

Standing in the middle of the floor was a 13 looking year old kid with sun glasses as he watch two of his friends get the floor wiped with them, he turn to the robotic being as he said in a metallic voice, "I was prepared to be challenge by super hero, I however was not expected children."

The young teen had a piss off look as he had a hand behind his back, pulled out some throwing disk, as the boy throw them he said, "We're not children!"

The robotic being using his abilities again to redirect the throwing disk to the ground as they exploded, but the robot was still standing and felt a small hit at his chest but didn't much pay attention to it other than to flick it off as it blow up he said, "It's seem that you are. Have you got no adult supervision?"

It seems whatever action that the teens were given were child play to the robotic being. As the robotic being look to the side he said, "I find your present here quite disturbing."

"WELL!" as the teen said getting the robotic attention as both teens that were throw before, recover with standing next to them a boy with a black shirt with a huge S in a diamond shape space, as the sun glasses teen went on he said, "I hate to see you disturbed, Let see if your more turbed when we kick your can!"

At that moment the green skin girl using a Telekinesis power to grab hold of a container above the robotic being and brought it down on his head only for dust to cover his view for a moment as he hear a yell from above and use his twister abilities and stop the teen with the S on his chest flying back.

As the teen team charge in, the green skin girl was caught in the way of the Teen that was sent flying and only ones still running was the sunglasses teen and the white hair teen.

As the white hair teen using his abilities of some sort of energy and the sun glasses teen pulled out more throwing disk, they didn't even got close enough to land a hit before they got sucked in the twisters they were in and got slam into each other.

"Indeed, that was quite 'Turbed'. Thank you," the robotic being said in a mocking way then exited the power plant.

As the robotic being hover around, the kid who was throw out was recovering from his bash. After a shake to his head and rub his eyes a bit, he saw the robotic being out and about as he got to his feet and ran at high speed too caught up to him and hopefully get him at a surprise… that didn't work out to well.

As the robot being seen him coming, he went back just a bit and stood out his foot as the kid trip but recover fast then dogged a blast of air coming at him. As the kid stop for a moment he demanded, "What have you done to my friends?"

"Embarrass them, largely," the robotic being said then lunch a twister at the teen again as he got sucked up in it and headed to the power plant as the twister slam into the building, the teen was stopped midair as someone said, "I've got ya wally."

Through the dirt smog the four teen that were in there came out as the green skin girl was holding the teen with her power then put him down as he said, "Whoa, thanks."

Soon they were all standing together looking face to face with the robotic being as he said, "I would have thought learn your limits by now."

As the teen with white hair got angry he yelled out, "What do you want?!"

The robotic being flow into the air and said, "Isn't it obvious, I'm waiting for a real hero."

Soon enough the sound of roaring engines came, as everyone look around to see where they were coming from, as it sound came more clear as it came closer, as the team looked behind the Weather machine robot looked up as two motorcycle came out of nowhere, and then their front wheels slam into the machines face bringing it down.

AS the robot crash, the two riders landed safely. To the young hero team they were jaw drop as they saw two bikers, came out of nowhere and landed a hit on the robot they were fighting. Cutting the engine, as both riders got off their rides and took off their helmets as well.

As the white hair teen whisper to his teammates as he asked, "Who are those two?"

To the kid in sunglasses he tries to look at them but their faces were out of site at the moment, even the others are wondering the same thing.

AS the machine recover as it blow out a twister from its hands and push itself up with its own abilities and said, "Now who are you two?"

The two riders didn't say a word as the rider by the Trychaser put his hands as his waste, as the other one beside the VTR had one hand lower as his other move down to the other back up out and back in close to his body and soon enough the rider riders had belts at their waste.

Wide eye to this site as the young heroes team didn't believe what they just saw, as the robot looked and said, "Interesting."

AS the rider by the trychaser raise one arms as the other one was at his waste going on the rimming of the, as the other rider move his arm forward and soon enough both of them said at the same time-

"Henshin!"

The trychaser rider throw back his right arm down to his left and spread them out, as the other rider moved both of his arms down to the side of his belt hitting two switches as he hit them made a clicking sound.

The trychaser rider's body soon shivers as body plate started to show up all around his body covering him from his feet to his head and in his place, was a hero of myths. The red masked rider with stag horn beetle, Kamen rider Kuuga.

The VTR rider's body soon became a haze and light flashes his entire body as stood in his place a gold plated masked rider, with largely pair of horn compare to kuuga's, stand there is the 2nd myth hero, Kamen rider Agito.

"Whoa," The speed teen said as to the rest with the green skin alien girl said, "Unbelievable."

AS the robot saw what went down before him as he said, "Who are you two?"

Kuuga was the first tome to answer as he said, "Watashitachi, kamen riders. Ore Kuuga."

Agito took his stands as he said, "Agito. Who are you, Mr. Weather man?"

The speed teen covers his mouth a bit and laughs with his hand muffling the sound then uncover it as he said, "Mr. Weather man, that a good one."

The machine wasn't amused by that as he said, "You may call me Mr. Twister, but tell me are you two with the justice league?"

Agito: No.

Kuuga: Not really.

"Hu, such a shame. Then you two can parish!" as Mr. Twister fire twisters at them, as Agito took cover and hit one of his switch on the side.

Kuuga roll out of the way as he said, "Chou Henshin!" reaching out for his bike handle as he pulls out a handle baton, as both of their color changes as Kuuga became a purple armor knight, Agito change blue to the left side of his arms to his chest.

As kuuga flicks his wrist as the baton pops out, it change in a split sec as it change into a broadsword, Agito reach to his belt like he pulling out something, from the center of his belt pop out a staff of sort, as it spring out as the end pieces became blades.

Both riders have change as kuuga became 'Kuuga Titan' (T. Kuuga), as Agito became 'Storm Agito' (S. Agito).

Everyone was confuse to what going on of how they were able to change as well bring forth weapon that seem out of nowhere as speed teen said, "Am, I the only one seeing this?" "If only," The sunglasses kid said as he look to the two riders as he watch carefully, studying their fight patterns.

"Amusing, but changing yourself won't save you," Mr. Twister said as he sent out more twisters at the two riders. Coming fast as Agito step up and twirl his staff around as a strong gust of wing came out of nowhere and somehow slow down the twister and came to a complete stop as they vanish.

"There not just for looks, weather machine," As S. Agito said as he hold his staff ready for another wind channel as Mr. Twister said, "Fair enough, let see how you like this?"

As energy spark down the robots arms to its hand held it out and fire a lightning bolt at Agito, only for kuuga still in titan form stepping in front and took the hit head on. Skidding back a few feet and stood his ground.

"He's not your only challenger, Twister," T. Kuuga said as the energy from the lightning bolt dance across him as for a moment he flash gold only be normal again. Taking a first step as he walk out to the machine and ready his weapon. Mr. Twister shot out another lightning bolt at T. kuuga but he took it and keeps on walking without slowing down.

"How annoying" Mr. Twister said as he summon forth twister once again as S. Agito dove out and he spin his staff around to stop the twister completely once again, and charged at Mr. Twister as he left himself valuable.

S. Agito slash against the robot pushing it back damaging it metal plating, duck away as a metal fist came at him and then counter as he sprang up and cut across the left arm damaging its lightning controls in it.

Mr. Twister saw he was in trouble , fire a gust of wind at its feet, sending it skyward up, blowing S. Agito away as he was blow in the air, but flipped in mid-air and recover. Landing back near the young hero group.

Kuuga look to the air as Mr. Twister hover as he said, "You two maybe unexpected for me, but I doubt you can fly up here to get me.

As S. Agito hear that, looking over his partners bike as he walk over to it as the teenage group saw what he was doing as he went to the pouch on the side, reaching in and pulled out a small Smith and Wesson revolver 38 special gun, surprise to see that as Agito turn back and said, "Kuuga!"

Throwing the gun as Kuuga turn and saw the gun coming at him as he held the sword reverse grip and throw it back Agito, as the teenage group was surprise to see that, throwing a dangers weapon at his friend, but once more being surprise as the sword turn into the bike handle, as it and the gun flow pass each other as they landed in the other riders hands.

As T. kuuga put his hand to his belt and said, "Chou Henshin!" soon his color change as well his outfit as it turn green and looking like an Archer of some sort. Kuuga has become Pegasus kuuga.

AS he held the gun in his hand it started to change to a crossover gun like weapon, as he stood still for a moment as the team watches him, as soon he was done whatever he was doing, pull back on the handle on the back as the weapon was set and the aimed up at Mr. Twister.

"What are you-" Mr. Twister never finish saying what he wanted at Kuuga fired upon Mr. Twister as the shot came fast hitting the damage arm where Agito hit it before, as the shot hit, the mark didn't show but-

 **Boom**!

The arm was destroyed as Mr. Twister fell back to earth. P. Kuuga lower his weapon as the team was jaw drop once more to the amazing power and skill these two rider had shown making it look like pro stuff and they wasn't even warmed up yet.

Agito came walking up to Kuuga, as he smack his shoulder to get his attention and gotten his attention. Agito gave a nodded, as Kuuga nodded getting the message as he toss the crossbow gun behind him.

The gun went back being a normal gun as kuuga throw that back at the motorcycles, to remember to grab it when they get back on the road, and then turn back to where Mr. Twister landed as he grasp hold of the handle as he put his hand near the belt again and said, "Chou henshin!"

Turning back to normal mighty kuuga, as Agito blue side faded back to gold. Both riders stood ready as they hear the sound of metal parts moving, they saw Mr. Twister was still active as he was sparking around and said, "D-d-damage d-d- detected, R-r-rerouting power. R-r-retreating option in p-p-progress"

"You're not going anywhere," Agito said as kuuga held out a fist and said, "We're going to finish this now." Soon both riders took a stands, as kuuga kneel down as energy gathers in his feet, with Agito as his horns sprang out and a glowing symbol appeared at his feet.

AS the team watches closely to what is happening as Kuuga took off as the energy flare up from his feet as he ran, Agito absorbed the light at his feet and then jumped in the air and fly at the machine aiming a kick at him. AS kuuga jumped in the air as well when Agito catches up both had their foot aimed at Mr. Twister as they call out, "Double rider kick!"

Direct hit at the chest as Mr. Twister flow back as the glow from Agito show on his chest with the mark of death from kuuga, as the power from the two kick seem to combine-

 **BOOM**!

Mr. Twister exploded, blow to pieces as parts of him fell down to the ground what came down an arm, a scarf, and the Mr. Twisters own head that landed near the young hero team. As the speedy teen saw it as he picks it up as he said, "Sweet souven- hot-hot!"

The speed teen burn his hand to the metal was too hot to hold and ended up dropping it back down.

Everyone young hero than the speed teen was surprise at what the two rider did, as they fought off Mr. Twister, push him back, beat the crap out of him, and then kick him to smithereens.

As the two rider saw their job is once again done as Kuuga said, "Another satisfied job well done, right Agi… hu?" looking to his side to see agito was walking away as Kuuga walk and said, "Hey wait." Catching up to agito as he gotten to his ride, until he stop and looked at the young hero team and then walk to them.

Kuuga saw this and said, "What's with him?" As the team backed up a bit as agito step up to him and then stop a few feet away and held out his hand and said, "Give it back."

Alien girl: "what?"

White hair teen: "Hu?"

Speed teen holding the robot head: "Not giving this up."

Agito looked to the speed teen and said, "You can keep that, but the gun stays with us, fork it over."

As everyone looks to one person that may have taken something without anyone noticing, was the kid with the sunglasses and he said, "I don't have it."

Other than the three teens, the one behind him with the 'S' on his shirt saw what was in his back side as he pulled it out.

"Hey, the sun glasses kid turn around as he felt the gun lifted off of him as he was about to make a grab at it, until the gun flow of the super Teen hand and into agito's as his hand was glowing a bit and said, "Thank you for your time." Walks off as he toss the gun to kuuga as he grabs it and agito said, "Stop toss it loosely… again, or we might never get it back again."

"Sorry, old habits," Kuuga putting away the gun with the handle bar as agito gotten back on his ride and soon both rider De-henshin show the young rider team that they were a pair of teens themselves.

AS the agito guy got on his bike, put on his helmet as well the kuuga guy, and started it up as he rev it and soon driving off, as the kuuga guy look to the team as he said, "Sorry if we don't give out our real names, we're in a hurry, until we may meet again." Kick start his ride and the engine roar and he drove off as well.

The riders were gone leaving the teen confuse of what just happen as the speed teen said, "We all saw the same thing right?"

The team nodded and the speed teen said, "Good, I thought it was me."

-With the kamen riders-

As the two riders gotten back on road as it came to a light, John stopped at it following the rules of the road as CJ pulled up beside him and said, "Was it wise to just leave them hanging like that… I mean they were-"

"I know who they were, but it doesn't matter right now. I just want to get to the city, the faster we get there the better," John said not wanted to just stop and talk about it, as to that machine, they were taught to do the right thing and that's that.

"ok then… so what will you do once you find her?" CJ asked his partner what he will do as he said, "Try to remember her." As the light turns green, he revs the engine of his bike and took with CJ doing the same as well.

Getting on the high way as they drove for a while passing a sigh that have been scratch up a bit as it read, "Gotham- (Scrached out) -iles to go.

(T B C)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Mr. unknown here to say, sorry for the very long delay, but i was block and didn't know how to go about this chapter, but some people help me giving small tip and how they would go about it.

Anyways to all the readers who is following and liked this story, once again sorry for the delay, here you go and enjoy and sense its a press for time at the moment i will say this-

Dislamier and waring:

I do now own Young justice or any kamen rider series, i do not plan to make money off of this in anyway, shape, or form. I do not make fun of people just myself, and the characters.

I will not read, listen, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing it, i'll report you as a cyberbully, and if you area critic of the "critic Unite", i will say i do not respect you guys at all, with what I hear from to people i talk to in the past, and did not like what i heard. This story is rated "T" for volents, and blood, no gore at least, unless i was doing a "Kamen rider Amazons" story, which i'm not so its rated "T"

Enjoy, and also review and share with others please, or support and help give ideas for future chapters.

* * *

 **Justices Riders**

 **-pairings-**

(CJ)KAmen rider kuuga-x-(oc) kamen rider kivala

(John)Kamen rider Agito -x-(Artemis) Rider? (its a surprise)

-story start-

(Mt. Justice: young justice HQ)

Standing in front of the team, a man in a dark cape and cowl shape like a bat, it was no other than, Batman. It's been almost a day sense Batman has time to get a report from the Team, Hearing them report two riders came in and took over the fight.

"Two Riders, came out of nowhere, and then transformed right in front of you?" Batman asked to understand what has happen as the white hair teen nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"We couldn't even touch the guy and these two guys just did our job in like 2 minutes, changing colors and using crazy weapons, like they were… something," The speed teen said as batman was looking at him and said, "Was their anything else that happen, did they say anything?"

"I believe one of them was speaking Japanese, saying… Watashitachi, Kamen Riders. Ore Kuuga, I think?" eh sunglasses kid said as he tries to remember what they said at the factory as that gotten Batman's attention with the word, 'Kamen Rider'.

"What was that other guy said before he calls Mr. Twister Mr. Weather man?" The speed teen asked as he started to say, "Agimo, Agiso, Agi… something."

"Agito, that what he said. Agito," the green skin alien girl said correcting the speed teen.

Batman went over the thing in his head as he understand the two ride calls themselves kamen riders of Kuuga and Agito, ride motorcycles, transforms and change colors as well.

The team was talking to each other, to batman wasn't paying attention as something went in his head and then he clear his throat to gets the team's attention as he said, "We'll talk about this later. Get some rest and we will go over these kamen riders another time, Dismiss."

As the team accepted that as no one would want to question Batman, not even his own sidekick would. The team went to their appointed rooms or back to their home, batman gotten to work.

Stepping up to the computer, he access the main frame and type in the names of kamen Rider and then a password, and then got as the image got pulled up along with files.

Files with names on them like Black, Amazon, Riderman, and V3, but batman choice one and went to the very first one as it was label as Ichigo as his image comes up and what his profiles says about him.

* * *

(Profile)

Name: Kamen rider Ichigo

Resident: (country: Japan, city: ?, address: ?)

Ability: Enhance speed, strength, super-human senses.

Current location: Unknown

Justice league Invite: Denied or ' **Approve'** (Stamp: Rejected)

* * *

Looking at that as Batman squinted his eyes to the image to the date of it, says to been taken in the 70's while there is another that's been taken a few years back but they both keep the same look, as batman said, "What are they up too?"

A mystery that yet to be solve by the world greatest detective, soon going over the data he had as he gotten a call on his commentator, as he answer is and said, "Yes, Alfred?"

"There seem to be a problem sir, and not a good kind happen here in Gotham," As the voice of an old man spoken as batman frown and said, "Tell me."

(Gotham)

Gotham, one of the worse places on earth but tolerable enough as well if you lived there for a few years, as with its high rates of crime, many super villains, and a clown psychopath with a smile that could kill, people wonder why they still live in such an area?

With low rent and high pays of their jobs, people have no other places to turn to and hope just to get by, as well the local dark knight running the streets, people do not want to be caught in the dead of night as that where all the actions begins, but even in light of day they are not safe from what's coming.

In the middle of the morning, close to afternoon, a man in a work suit, with a phone in hand as he was talking to someone, as he came around the corner, somewhere high in the sky came in for a dive bomb, as the creature pick up the man as he scream out for help, everyone looked to where the person was standing before and all that left was his cell phone as someone on the other line said, "Hello? Jack, are you there?"

As a lady walk up to the area as the man once stood, looked around to see if he was around, and soon when she looked up, a body dropped in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The woman scream echo to everyone around, as they saw a bloody mess of a person people were panicking and calling 911, as what no one notices was a bird humanoid figure hovering in the sky looking over its kill it made. This creature is known as a Gurongi, as it one purpose is to play a game and kill to him, as its lifts up its arm and show an old type counter as the creature move a stone piece over to the other side and said, "Doba genebo"

(So that people will know, I do not know Gurongi Language. I'm making it up as I go)

Soon it was looking around for a new pray to kill as he set his site on a lady that was wearing a black dress as it looked like she was trying to get to work. The Gurongi saw its next pray as it sweep down to the woman, the woman looked up and scream before she was taken.

(With the riders)

Driving off the highway and into city limits both rider make it to the city of crime in hopes to find what they are looking for.

Stopping off at a hotdog stand, CJ order two with everything on it while John just looked over the map of Gotham to find City Hall.

"15 dollars for two hotdogs, that can't be right," CJ Question the Hotdog stand guy as he points his thumb to the side and said, "Ether take it or leave it pal, this isn't no fancy place."

"Find," CJ paying the hotdog guy off and took the two dogs and walk over to his friend as he asked, "Find the place?"

"Nope, too many street names, no landmarks or labels of some sort, we're going have to ask someone for direction," Putting away the map as John took his hotdog with CJ asked, "Why not just use a phone book?"

John looked at him as he said, "And you think they didn't updated it just yet?" The two rested on their ride and took a bite of them and to their face change from normal relax to… WTF?

Spitting their dogs out into the nearest trashcan and John said, "Who eat this stuff?"

"City people?" CJ just guess as he had no clue.

As they gotten themselves together after that… experience, the Trychaser radio kicks on and a report was coming in, "We got multiple 'homicides' with an Unidentified life form on the loose. Request for back up."

Wiping away at their mouths as CJ said, "A Gurongi, here?" Throwing away the hot dog, John gotten to his bike right away as he started up as CJ look to him and then he throw away his then rush to his ride as he kick started it, as soon enough both Riders were off.

(On the scene)

As a winged crow like Gurongi flow over the city and notice he was being followed by the local police and a helicopter that was off to the side, right behind it.

Looking back at the chopper that was following him as he see a sniper getting his weapon ready and load a round. "Teda bado gee!"

With the choppa pilot and sniper were lining up on the Gurongi as someone over the radio give an order, "When you have a shot, take it."

"Roger that," The sniper reply and line up a shot, as he steady a bit rising up his shot and move slightly to the left as he said, "Got a shot… I'm taking it."

The Gurongi hear it loud and clear as it did a hard right turn in the air as the sniper lost site as he said, "Lost it."

"Coming around." As the pilot spoken as he move the hand off the right still trying to follow the Gurongi, but to their site they lost their target as the pilot said, "Out of site, going back to search- 'clang!'

The helicopter got hit by the Gurongi that came out of nowhere and damage the back 'Tail Boom' as it has a gap in it and angle off its normal shape. "We're hit, we're hit. Making an Emergency landing! Hold on!"

The helicopter losing altitude and soon was force to land on a nearby roof top before they crash. Soon enough the Gurongi got away, flying behind some buildings and then vanish.

(The riders)

Arriving on the scene, with John drove around still with CJ stop as he took off his helmet and look around. Seeing the bodies littering the ground from the distant, and saw the way they were killed as he said, "This is a Gurongi doing, and we were too late." Sadden by this. People were killed and lives ruin.

John drove up, putting the brakes on and took off his helmet and said, "Couldn't find the thing. Did you come up with anything?" Taking a moment before CJ reply, "A Gurongi definitely did this, to the pattern of death… I thought, I was done?"

John sighed and said, "We knew they stopped and left Japan. We just didn't know where they were ended up at."

CJ nodded and said, "I wish I could take a break from this and leave it up to someone else, like you… fate is very curlew."

Patting his back as John said, "Come on, I couldn't just walk away without knowing it would be safe in others hands, I mean G3-X is still a police man with hand full already up holding the law and doing justice for the people, and Gills, he can't handle the tougher lords without my help."

With the slight increase of G3 systems by a couple, are a big help and he found another rider just like him and Gills, Another Agito to his title as it is, his form was incomplete but it still pack a punch to the unknowns, John could relax a bit but always keep his guard up and stay in shape with the few stragglers that pops up once in a while.

Didn't help much, with John did have help with his enemies before Ichigo came into his life with kuuga. CJ didn't seem that much happier to John's dismay and said, "Look, you're not the only rider now. I'm here, Ichigo-sensei is there… sometimes, and other before or after us. There are no threats we can't handle if we stand together and ride together… isn't that what you said to me one time before?"

After hearing that CJ put on a smile again and said, "You right… I completely forgot, thank John for that, I can't mope now. We still got work to do, still got people to save."

Getting off his ride as CJ set his helmet down and smile as he said, "We are the heroes of justice, the mask of secrecy as we battle all evildoers, as we are-!"

Got stop in the middle of his speech as he was about to blow their cover like a moron he is, as John acted fast as he point out his thumb and said, "Secret thumb technique: laughing pressure point #1!"

Gabbing his Thumb into CJ neck and then started to laugh like crazy as the few people around saw this and set away thinking he is one of those people like the joker as they step away, as CJ said, "W-why d-d-do t-that? ha-ha-ha!" falling down as John shake his head and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have said a thing."

John putting his helmet on and drove off as CJ calls out, "W-w-wait f-f-for me! Whaha-ha!"

(Sometime later At Mt. Justice)

The team was standing in a line with Batman going over a new mission and putting in side-kicks hands (We're not side-kicks!).

"So what's the assignment? Taking down a gang, find a lost treasure, saving a girl that being held hostage?" The fast teen said as the Mask wearing teen next to him bump his shoulder, wanted him to take it seriously.

Batman was not in the mood for jokes as this case he was about to give them is a series one, as it show on screen the scene of people that fell to their deaths by an Unidentified Life form as well blur image of it flying away.

"31 death and maybe still rising," Batman said to the team, plain and simple as he didn't want to sugar coat it and see how well the team can a take a bitter pill as he went on saying, "A few hours ago, an Unidentified Life form has been reported, each victim was grab from the streets and died upon falling impacted from a great height."

The speed teen, kid flash, went pale to that and what he sees, the alien girl, Megan, seemed afraid at what she sees on the computer, with the rest was shock to hear this as well they try to keep their composer and went on hearing the report and listen to batman orders as he said, "Most members of the league are busy with other things at the moment we can't spare anyone at the moment, so we want you 5 to track down this life form, and contact the league members on watch right away. This isn't a simple mission to do as with everyone hands tied and simple matters, we do not want to it to be aware of us coming right away."

Everyone nodded as Batman change the image and Kid flash asked said, "How the heck do we find this thing, a lot of us are not really flyers, and we don't even know how to fly an alien ship."

Batman just gave a look and said, "No need, this isn't aerial recon. This thing move fast and hard, took a chopper out of working order and several close calls with others, luckily no other fatal death happen at those times. This would be ground and roof tops scouting area, eyes and ears around and lastly do not ever engage the target unless it's necessary. Is that understood?"

Aqua lad: "Yes, sir"

Kid-flash: "Loud and clear"

Megan: "Crystal"

Robin: "Understood"

Super boy: "Hmm"

(Unknown lair)

A dark area almost like a cave with much waters around, and lights below shinning through, and giving a rippling pattern on the walls and ceiling around.

Metal walkways around with a solid concrete platform in the center of it all, with a single figure stood, wearing a gray suit and wearing sunglasses over his eyes, as he look to a wall across the lair, with the re-flexion on his sunglasses getting an image of a feather or a wing.

Coming up from behind him, a female figure wearing a white dress, closely looking like a wedding dress, with flowing dark hair, and a white rose tattoo on her forehead walks up to the man waiting as he started to say, "Ra-Baruba-De… you late."

Ra-Baruba-De gave a bow and started to say, "Toca balas-no, ke-

"Speak English! I cannot understand that ancient language of yours, you should know that already," The man said as the girl sighed to this.

"My apologies, the Linto of this era has change much. Everything's… so crowed, I couldn't even move them out of the way," Ra-baruba-De spoken to the man as he gave a sigh and said, "Fine then… at least you didn't attached attention to us. Now how's the game ritual handling… no trouble I hope."

"31 deaths, little over half until 60, then the darkness should awaken," Ra-Baruba said to the man as he nods and said, "Then we are on schedule then, if no setbacks happen that is."

"My people can handle its task without question, just keep yours as well, we do not like have someone words be faults," The woman said to the man as he turn around quickly with a weapon in his hands as he pointed it at the womans neck, as she looked in fear at it.

In the man's hand a red bladed sabre, the Satan Sabre that is powerful enough to kill anyone or anything, as she remember her fallen comrade, a Gurongi fall to the blade as it destroying them instantly as she knew the power within the sword is nothing to mess around with, as the man points his sword at her and said, "You do have my word, as it one of a gentleman… but If you doubt me for just a moment… I will kill you, but if any of you betray me then I will kill all of your kind."

The woman gave a nod as she show she understand him, and the threat he makes.

The man lowers the Sabre and turn back around looking down at the far side of the wall as he said, "Don't you worry about a thing, if your comrade complete the ritual, then we can set forth our plans, and rule this world as it should be, as that is our way… this world belong to Shocker."

On the fair side of the lair, the image the man was looking at, was the symbol of the Shocker organization that wants to rule the world and make it there's, one way or another, even it mean killing millions of people, so be it.

-back at Gotham late afternoon-

The whole team is in place as Megan was invisible to the naked eyes and floating around keeping close to building. KF went zigzag around trying to spot the life form.

Superboy and Aqua-lad were jumping across rooftops, with a few mishaps as superboy can't control his landing as just breaking the rooftops concrete pavement.

Robin is in a alleyway, hack in video cameras, Radios, and internet to any siting of where the flying creature could be at or hiding.

Over at Megan, passing over another building, a large shadow passes over her fast before she could blink and then look up and see what could have made that shadow. She saw nothing as she went for her communication piece and reported, "Robin, a huge shadow pass over me…10 second ago, did any cameras caught anything?"

(Robin)

Looking to a small radar Robin had set up and saw where Megan was at as he said, "One sec, need to pull up any running fees to that area."

Found one and looked at it, as he did saw the shadow moving fast on the screen, and then he rewind it and watch it again.

Rewind and watch again, watch and repeat, until he stop In the middle of it, as he saw the shadow as it was big and not human looking, he couldn't get a clear idea what it is… until he look to the window of the building it was passing.

A dark spot, as he zooms in, closer and closer. Being blur at first but a clear up on the video, and bit by bit Robin saw what it is, and then said, "Bingo, the unidentified life form is spotted."

Zooming out and taking a 3d image of the city with the image of the reflection as it angle it to a spot in the sky going in a direction as Robin said, "It moving fast to north east of 'Fedora Av'."

"On the way, be there in a flash!" kidflash said over the radio as everyone sighed to that.

(KF)

Kid flash ran across the city to where the Gurongi is headed to as he arrive as quickly as he did, getting a look in the sky as he saw the flying beast as it came over head as KF said, "Target in site, and he moving north-west."

"Get on him, and don't let it out of site I'll get in contact with the league now," Robin order him on the cons as Kid flash roll his eyes and said, "Please like I could let it out of my site."

KF zoom out of site and follow the Gurongi to where it was going, as after a while, the creature made itself known to everyone as it dive down and pick up a teenage girl as she scream out in fright as she didn't know what was going on, as KF saw this as he said, "This thing just pick up a civilian! I'm going after it!"

"Careful, we do not know what it can truly do," Aqualad said as he did not want to under estimate anything like before.

The higher the Gurongi went before he reach the limit of where he would let go of the girl, as it did she fell down screaming as it seem she falling to her doom, as she approached the ground quickly as she did, in a blink of an eye, a yellow and red blur came and caught her just in time, as KF stop for the moment and said, "Hey there, you drop down from the sky often?"

KF flirted with the girl as Robin said, "Did something happen?"

KF put a finger to his ear and said, "Yea, save someone before they became a pancake on the sidewalk, this thing is picking them up and dropping them."

(the Gurongi)

The crow Gurongi looks down at his newest victim as he saw the girl didn't die somehow and saw the super hero teen as it spoken with anger in its tone, "Samel Tebo Fa!"

It did a U-turn in the air and rushes at the two teens as KF saw this he told the girl, "Duck!"

They did and dodge from being grab by the Crow Gurongi as they stood back up and KF said, "Get to safety, I'll cover for you."

The girl nodded and she rush off to get out of site quickly as KF saw the Gurongi coming around again, as KF thought it would go after the girl, it change it direction and aim itself at KF himself as he saw this and said, "Ah-oh."

The Gurongi came in with its talons claws as KF dodge it before it got him, a small cut down on his suit as he saw this, and thankfully it didn't cut him to his skin, but now he worry as he said on the cons, "Ah, guys, its coming at me now."

"Keep its distracted then, I just informed the league now," Robin said as KF dodge another fly by with his speed but the crow Gurongi was pretty fast itself as he said, "Right, let them to hurry up then."

KF started to run out of there as the Gurongi set it site on his target as he knew if he didn't get rid of him, he cannot finish the ritual.

As they went out of site, the Girl from before saw this as she did a video on her phone before sending it as a blog to everyone on the net.

The message was sent as many people saw this and started txting-

"Holy crap!"

"Hey Flash Jr. vs bird monster."

"What is that thing?"

"This is so wicked.

Soon links of the video was send to everyone around, as the video was now being view it would be a matter of time before it reach to two others that were nearby.

(the Riders)

CJ and John were on their smart phone, checking for any siting of the Gurongi as CJ phone got send something as he looked at it and his eyes widen a bit as he said, "Hey John look at this!"

John lean over to his friends phone and saw what was happening as both riders saw the same speed teen from the other day fighting against the crow Gurongi as John said, "It's showed up. Let get to it fast."

"Right!" Cj said as they put up their phones and rush to their bikes as they put on the helmets and started up before they went off and probably save the super hero teens again.

CJ pull out a cherry he keep in his pouch, put it on the front, as he turn it on and hit the siren on it as the two ride out to move through traffic as CJ lead with John following behind.

(Kid Flash)

Running down the street and dodging the talon claw, as well he getting people on the street in the crossfire as a lady with shopping bag walk out as Kid Flash ran by her, as force of wind blow up her bags in the air as the Gurongi's Talon rip throw the bags with ease with all of the lady recently bought items fell down and breaking.

Next as a guy wearing a fedora hat and a nice dark suit, like classic detective would wear in those old movies, as he walk down the street with Kid flash ran pass him, as the guy step to the side holding his hat before the Gurongi rush pass him as well with its talon still out, cut the guy's suit sleeve.

As he duck away as the Gurongi came by as well, the guy said, "Whoa… Hey!" He notice the rip on his sleeve, and it wasn't cheap suit to get.

Lastly was the hotdog guy as he prepared his next dog for the person in front of him, KF rush by with the Gurongi still chasing him, the things pick up the hotdog stand and took it with him, as the man is surprise by this and the person who was getting a hotdog is surprised by this as well.

Kid flash look behind him for a moment as he see the hotdog stand coming at him as he took a sharp right and said, "Yikes!"

Dodge it just it in as the hotdog stand landed on a guy's car with its alarm going off.

KF put a hand to his ear and said, "Can someone help me already! This bird almost got me a few times."

"I'm on the way Wally!" Megan said on the cons as she flew in still invisible as she saw them coming up fast as she focus her telekinesis on items around and send them flying up at the crow, slowing it down a bit as KF ran as fast as he could to get out of there.

The Gurongi hit away the items that flew at him, as he sense the power that was being use, it wasn't a Lord's Power thankfully to him, as its vision change up look up into the skies and look for the one doing it as he saw a dark shadowy outline of Megan floating in the air, as the Gurongi took off after her now as she saw this and got a quick read in its mind as she said, "He after me, but how can he see me?" "Get out of there!" Aqualad said to her on the com.

Megan got out of there quickly as she flew at the building before diving down quickly, but the Gurongi keep its site on her as it keep following her now as she flew into a parking garage, to hopefully lose it in there.

As the Martian girl flew in and hid behind a Vehicle, hoping to hide from the unidentified life form so it can leave her alone, but it seem it wasn't going to give up so easily as it soon flew in and landed on his feet and use his senses to find Megan as soon would try to kill her, as it might be a part of the game but he and every one of his kind will kill anyone that stands in its way of completing it.

Soon enough it senses saw something behind a SUV as he said, "Gabu shica beto."

As Megan use her power to sense the enemy, as she soon sense it saw her again and it was coming at her down, as she quickly got out from behind the cover as the Crow creature is powerful enough to push the SUV making it close in on Megan between it and the other vehicle. As she save herself for the moment, the Crow creature saw she is on the move again and follow her.

Megan flew around, trying to get away and hope her teammates can get to her in time, as the Gurongi crow flew at her about to strike her with his talons, a familiar sound of a motorcycle engine came as it came driving by, knocking the Gurongi out of the air.

Megan stop and turn around to see one of the riders from the other day, the owner of the TryChaser as she remember as he calls himself 'Kuuga' as she said, "It you."

Kuuga turns to her and said, "Hey nice seeing you again."

The Gurongi recover as he got up and saw his next pray, but saw it was his races greatest enemies as it says in an angry tone, " **Kuuga**!"

As he got off his bike as he spoken to megan, "Sorry of not able to talk right now, but we don't have much time to talk anyways."

"We?" Megan asked as when the Gurongi was about to attack another motorcycle came out of nowhere knocking back the crow Gurongi to show it was Agito.

"Let's hurry and finish this one off," Agito said as he got off his bike as Kuuga nodded as walk up to the Gurongi as it recover as he saw Agito in front of him, he sense the power within as he back away slowly as it felt the similar power of the lords.

Megan saw the two riders before her as she went to her com and said, "Guy, the two riders are here, and they are fighting against the Unidentified life form!"

"Those guys again?" KF said as Robin said, "When did they get here?"

"We're advancing on your position, keep watch on them," Aqualad said as megan nodded and said, "Rogar that."

Agito walk up without much care as the Gurongi wanted to live and throw a punch at him, but then he catches it with one of his hands, and throw it to the side before punching the creature a few times before kicking him away.

Kuuga came in with a short flying kick, as the gurongi is able to dodge it, it soon pull out its hidden weapons of bladed tonfa's and swing them at him as Kuuga dodge it or block it wish his arm as he got hit away by that for a moment then recovers and keep going at the crow.

The crow Gurongi get off well again Kuuga for the moment until agito join in with a kick of his own hitting the gurongi back so kuuga can get a clear hit at him without causing massive damage to the area as he knew kuuga attack were pretty destructive when he marks an enemy.

The Gurongi look at the two riders and saw its chances of surviving wasn't good as it try to run away, but megan read its mind as she didn't understand what it was saying, but she knows the feeling it has as it wanted to run away, but she block its path off as she raise a car from its spot and block its path.

The gurongi jump over it of course and flew out as Agito said, "It's getting away."

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Kuuga said as he quickly ran to his bike and drive off after it as Agito saw it became a chase, but with the Gurongi ability to fly, he would need something.

Looking to his bike as a soft glow came from him, the bike started to move on its own as it rev up and drive up to agito as Megan is surprise by this as she knew agito has a similar power to her but never could make a car or some sort of vehicle drive on its own.

What happen next surprise her even more as she when she though the bike was about to crash into its owner, Agito leaps and flip into the air as the bike started to transform into something else as it stretch out, and its wheel turn sideways hover above the ground as Agito would call it, 'Slider mode' for his ride.

As he landed on it without problem as he flew after his friend and the enemy as Megan started to report, "Guys the Unidentified life form is running away and the two riders are going after him."

"Follow and provide any form of back up for them if they need it," Aqua lad as Robin follow up saying, "But don't get too close for comfort ether, we don't know if they are friendly or not still."

After what happen at Happy harbor Agito left a bit of a bad impression on him but then again he did take something of theirs.

"Understood following them now," Megan said as she took off flying after the two riders.

With the rider following behind the Gurongi crow as it keep flying out as it seem it was making a break through the openings of the parking garage as Agito saw this as he said, "I'll go after it in the air, you get to the top and get a clear shot at it when you can."

"Just make sure it's not flying around as much," Kuuga said to his friend as agito nodded as kuuga broke off the chase as he turn left to a ramp to the upper area as Agito flew out still chasing the Gurongi in the air.

Megan watch the two closely and got an idea of what they were doing as she follow Agito out and see what he will do.

(in the air)

The Gurongi flew up in the air almost pass the sky scrapers as pulling up from behind, agito on his ride in 'Slider mode' still as the Gurongi sense agito is behind him still, and it needed to escape and get back to its hid away to report what happen but he can't risk ether kuuga or agito to follow him, as it pulled up until it soon flew back at agito as it turn its body to get a level site at the rider and try to strike at him to throw him off its trail.

Agito duck under its attack with his ride dive down a bit to help its rider dodge the attack.

As the Gurongi came back around for another pass, Agito hits its right switch and show off his next form as his chest and right side turn red and flame came forth off his being as now he was Flame Agito (F. Agito).

Put his hand to his belt as a handle of a weapon came out as he grip it and pull out his flame Saber, gripping it in two hands like a samurai, as he waited for the Gurongi make another pass, he hope Kuuga is in place for this part.

The crow flew by and attack agito with its talon as he move to the side this time and slash at the Gurongi a bit as something soon came off of its as what looks like a counter as it drop down to the streets below as Gurongi didn't seem to notice this at all and came around for another pass and keep on attacking agito.

(kuuga)

As the beetle theme rider came to the top level of the parking Gerage place that show plenty of blue skies above him as he got got a spot before stopping and getting off, as he reach into his bag and pull out the snub nose S&W 38 special revolver and look to the skies as he saw Agito and the Gurongi still fighting as he waited for a shoot to come he was on standby as he said, "Come one agito."

(sky battle)

The fight between the dragon theme rider and the Gurongi went on for a bit as as Agito had enough of this as he can't stall any longer and hope Kuuga is in place as he said, "Here goes nothing."

Megan keep her distant from the rider and don't get caught in the fight as she watch as the battle went on it seem to be a back and forth thing as the Gurongi attack, Agito counter attack and slash at it a bit as she saw of them hit but didn't slow down the crow creature all that much, but she watch as Agito raise his sword up as the guard on it spread out a set of hours like its owner does.

Heat raise from the blade as Agito focus his strike and stay completely still waiting for the Gurongi to attack again, as if he figure out the creature attack pattern, he's about to put it to the test.

The Gurongi flew at him again with its talon shine to show its sharpness as it about to go for a killing blow.

AS the two meet head on, Megan just blink to what happen next as the two pass each other, with agito swing his sword and the Gurongi strike with its talons.

 ** _Slash_**!

After that Agito stood still on his ride as the Gurongi keep on flying… until it lost its strength to fly as suddenly flame erupted from its being as it give a cry out soon falling down to its doom.

(Kuuga)

Kuuga saw agito did his part, and now it was time to do his as he put his hand across his belt as he called out, "Chou Henshin!"

Kuuga mighty went to P. Kuuga as the gun in his hand change to a crossbow weapon as Kuuga pull back on the handle on the back as he charge up a shot as he took aim and use his senses to see where the gurongi is fall down at as he sense if falling faster and faster as it keep being on fire, Kuuga sense it as he took aim and said, "Rider shooting!"

He pull the trigger and release his round as it flew into the air and hit the Gurongi dead on at it chest as a burning slash is seen on it as glowing cracks appeared on its body before reaching its belt before giving one last cry before-

 ***Ka-boom!**

It blow up destroying it once and for all, as the explotion catching a lot of people's attention agito gotten out of the area fast as he flew down to the area Kuuga is at and leap off as his ride transform back to normal.

Agito armor soon change back as well to his normal gold armor as Kuuga quickly change back to his red form as well as he look to his partner and said, "We did it partner."

"Yea, it's gone like we should as well, no telling if people would be rushing to us or not," Agito said as Kuuga was about to agree until a massive wind came blowing in as Agito said, "What now?"

From above a being riding a red color tornado as the being hover down to them as the figure landed before them with the tornado vanish, in front of them is Red Tornado as he started to introducing himself, "Greeting Kamen riders, I am Red Tornado, as my colleague and I am here on the half of the league."

"And I?" Kuuga asked as he just see the android before him as Agito turn around and saw the dark knight behind them as he said, "Somehow… am both surprised and not really surprised."

"We just wish to talk," Red tornado said but it seem batman had another thing in mind as he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

(down below)

Down at the ground where the Gurongi counter is at, a hand reach down and grab it, to show it's Ra-Baruba-De looking the only thing that remain of her fallen comrade, as she look up at the parking garage, her eyes squinted a bit in anger as she knows who did this as she witness it from around to help keep track of it and made sure nothing went wrong, but now its a fail as she put the counter at her side and walk away without saying a word.

(back at the top)

Soon enough the team came along as Robin landed near his mentor, while Superboy, aqualad came and landed on the parking garage, FK zoom in and stop a near his teammate, with megan filling in the gap as she was now visible and hover down in between with her teammates.

"Hey look it's the same group from before, nice to see you all again," Kuuga said in his cheery way as Megan wave and said, "Nice to meet you again, I guess?"

"How did you guys do that, I mean one moment it was flying," as Kid flash look up at the sky before pointed at Agito as he said, "Then you were flying on a hover board, and thing went all aerial combat, then its exploded! How do you guys do that?"

Kuuga look at him as he said, "That easy, my friend's Machine Tornador, that the name of his ride, change transform into that hover board you saw as he calls it 'slider mode' while-

"Secret thumb technique: laughing pressure point #2!" Agito call out as he cut off his friend and stick a thumb at the back of kuuga's neck as he reel his head back and fall down before bursting out laughing as he said, "W-w-why m-must you d-do that hahaha! I wa-was just-talkinghehehe!"

"I don't like you talking something personal about me," Agito said as he is a bit upset about that, as he didn't need someone to tell of his story, but if he didn't feel like telling, then he doesn't want someone else telling instead.

The team is surprise by that as they watch kuuga break down laughing when his friend stick his thumb at his neck, with robin shiver as it reminds him the time he and batman went against Joker, even kid flash shiver as he thought that would be creepy if it was done on him.

Superboy raise an eyebrow as he never was taught by the G-gnome anything about this kind of thing as it something new he never saw or heard of before.

Aqualad felt a bit bad about the rider a bit but he was telling something without his friend permission.

Red Tornado ignore of this as he look to Agito as he asked, "Can we ask you two have come here and why have you killed the Unidentified life form?"

"Other than it wasn't human? Mostly to stop it from keep killing people for its game, as that what all the killing is to them, if it were to complete its game, a strange tall of a great power or darkness… Kuuga could you explain it? I don't know them as well as you do," Agito asked his friend as Kuuga recover from his laughter as he clear his throat a bit to settle the laughing a bit.

"W-well (clear throat) as my friend said, they do this for a game they try to complete, if they success, according to an old friend of my that translated and dead language from an old ruin wall that was dug up from the site they came out from, a great darkness will come forth and engulf the world," Kuuga explain as the team is surprise by this as this is the first time of hearing about this.

"Why have we never heard of this before?" Robin said as Kuuga look to them and said, "It mostly a keep secret within the Japanese government. They keep quiet about this so the people wouldn't panic about this, as the government started to developed way to neutralize or destroy them, but with the press for time and development as this was suddenly force onto scientist I was there to support the government and the police force that was task of fighting against them. I help them, and they help me in a way, giving me ride here."

"The gun and stuff?" KF asked as kuuga title his head to the side as he cross his arm as he said, "Well that a bit hard to say."

Agito came up and took over as he said, "We have to adopt to thing if we're able to success in our fight against these creatures, the gun you 5 saw before is real, but it not in working order anymore but his hands, he can transform it into a weapon that is needed to help, that all I'm going to say about it."

"Why are they here?" Batman demanded as Kuuga look a bit sadden as he look down and said, "I don't know… I thought they gave up and went into hiding, once the police force made specialize ammo to do damage against them, I thought they would try and stay away from humanity… but I never knew they would change location, let alone thinking the Gurongi come here in this country."

"Is that what you call the Unidentified Life form?" Red Tornado asked as Kuuga nodded and said, "Yea, I mean they would have a name before and I would think everyone should be call their appropriate titles if they have one."

Each member of the team nodded to that as even villains groups, superheroes team, or people would want to be call by their titles, but with batman he look at the riders and said, "This is good information telling us this, but you still haven't answer my first question yet, what are you doing here in my city?"

Agito look to the dark knight and said with an almost emotionless tone, "Personal matter, may we're not staying long here anyways."

The dark knight give his famous glare as the team thought something was about to happen, until Kuuga got in between them as he said, "Hey now, let not start any unnecessary and pointless fight, everyone had a long day probably, and we're just a little tired. We're just going to do our thing, head out and out of your city."

Agito look to Kuuga and said, "You know he doesn't own the city, it's a free country, freedom of speech and what not? We will head out as soon as we can, but we're staying here until we're done as well."

KF give a small whistle, with Robin is surprise by this as not many people would stand up to Batman like this, unless they were women, as the saying goes no hell a fury like a woman scorned.

Batman gave a glare at them as he said to them, "I'll be watching you then, but if you do anything-

Kuuga held his hand as he give them a wave and said, "We won't do any criminal activity, we swear, Riders honor!"

As Kuuga held his hand to that as Agito look to his friend like he was an idiot, but he means well as Batman look to Kuuga on that as he soon walk by them as he said to them, "Keep out of trouble."

As The riders didn't bother turning, as batman would be leaving them alone, or so they think, as Batman walk by the motorcycles pass by them with a small graze of his hand with his cape covering for him.

The two riders look at Red tornado as Agito asked him, "So what is all this for anyways, I wouldn't think they would be here for us?"

"The team here was task with a mission to track down this Gurongi as you call them, report to the league so we may take care of it as after its first attack, we were afraid this creature wasn't going to be too friendly to our trainees, along with observing and protecting innocent people from it," Red tornado said as the team felt a bit insulted as the league fear the team might not be up to the job, but it was somewhat true with their heavy hitters, they weren't fast enough to track it down and beat it down with Megan and KF the only one that manage get to it fast so, but didn't have the necessary power to fight against it.

With the riders is a whole different story as hardly anyone expected them to come and help as they never been seen outside of japan… until now.

"Make sense I suppose," Agito said as he nodded to them as kuuga look to the team and said, "You guys are brave to take on such a dangerous task, it could have been more skillful or creative type and more powerful kind of gurongi as they are more dangerous than the normal ones. I respect that." Giving a thumbs up to them for a good job.

"Thank you for that,"Aqualad said as the rest of the team did feel a bit better hearing that from them, but they're still a feeling of jealousy from some of them, as the two up them again and on their somewhat first mission as well.

"Well… it was… nice meet you all again, I guess, but me and Kuuga need to get going," Agito said as Kuuga look to his friend as he lower his head a bit as he said, "Do we have to? I mean we could stay with them and get to know them better."

"Maybe, but you forget a few things, we're trying to do something and the gurongi hunt pull our attention for the time, and 2nd is, it's already near sunset and we need to find someplace for the night," Agito said as he made a good argument as Kuuga nodded as he understands as he look back up and said, "Alright then."

Kuuga turn his attention to the team and said, "Hope we meet again in the near future, and maybe hang out."

"That is a nice offer from you, we wish we could accept it,"Aqualad said as the rides soon went to their bikes and start them up as they rev the engine a bit, Agito look ahead for a moment before he give a small sigh as he look back at the team as he should say something to them as he said, "It was nice meet you guys again… bye."

Agito soon went with Kuuga look to them and said, "Hope you guys do good on your missions ahead, and I hope we meet again."

Kuuga soon drive off and catch up to Agito, as the two riders went through the parking garage, they De-henshin, back into civilian form as they soon left the building area as they pay the guard a small fee as John said to him, "Have a good day."

CJ came up and pay his fee and said, "Here you go and have a good afternoon sir."

The guy look at the tickets fee as he scratch his head for a moment as he saw on the fee, the two riders only been in there for… almost 20 minutes, but then he shrug it off and went on with his job not knowing what went on the upper floors.

(Mt. Justice)

The team stood infront of batman once more as he started to say, "Disregarding the population around you when you were being chase down the streets, property and Vechial damage were made… but with damage to a minimal and no harm came to anyone… your 5 did well."

KF give a small relief sound, and Megan had a nerves smile before relaxing a bit as they were happy they weren't going to get a punishment for the damage that happen during the mission as Batman went on saying, "Not every mission would go according to plan, and not every day outside help would come, but be aware that some help may have other motive, stay sharp and judge them well, you are all dismiss."

The team went off to do their thing now as Red tornado look to him as he somehow could tell something is eating at batman as he said, "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know about these riders just yet, I want them monitored for a time being until otherwise," Batman said as he went off to do his thing as red tornado said, "Would that cause conflict with these riders, even if they are passing through as they say?"

"Unless the league or the team suddenly acts upon it and causes trouble with them, it shouldn't," Batman said as he went to the boom tubes and get back to the Bat cave.

(Shocker H.Q)

in the same area surrounded by water, Ra-Baruba-De walk up to the man from before, with the counter in her hands to report what has happen as he started to say, "What is the situation now Ra-Baruba-De... did something happen, as I see the lack of results."

Ra-baruba-de stay silent for a moment until she found some courage to tell what happen as she said, "My people witness the warrior kuuga has come, along with another that of gold armor with powers similar to the lords, fought and destroyed Me-Qrow-ba before he could finish the game."

The man stood there in silent for a moment as a small yet sharp breath is heard from him as he said, "The riders are here…"

Ra-baruba-de stay where she stand as the man went into a small rage as he yell out and let out an green energy blast from his hand that sweep across the area creating great sparks, as the power made the female Gurongi jump a bit, this was just a small fragment of his power is a bit scary to see and compare to the gurongi's true leader, she would yet say they might be evenly match but their great leader has yet to return.

After the raging moment, the man started to calm down a bit as took a deep breath through his nose and let out his mouth as try to cool down a bit as he said, "Just a minor setback I hope… more games can be still set and play?"

"Yes, it would take a bit of time to start a new game," Ra said to the man as he nodded and understand as things take time and patient… he has all the time in the world as he turn around to her and said, "Be sure they will be… as it doesn't matter how many times it takes… until all of you are gone or a change of plans happen… you keep it going."

"I… will do so," Ra said as she step back before turning around and walk off, gather her people together and get the next game started soon as they can, as the man turn back around he cluck his hands a bit as he said, "Don't worry great leader… the Shocker will rise again once more… and we will take over this world, as this light, the league, or these riders will stand in the way of glory."

The man looks at the Shocker symbol once more as his voice echo with scene turning black as he said, "Soon."

(TBC)


End file.
